Disadvantages of Being Famous
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: Kendall One-shot. How Kendall can deal with the paparazzis when it comes to his girlfriend and to his newborn babygirl? Read to find out! :D Better story then the summary!


**Before you begin to read this one shot let me tell you guys some info : I will close the poll on my profile on Friday so if you didn't vote then go ahead! :)**

**Thnks for those who always review to me! :) **

* * *

It's been a week since you gave birth to your little girl , you and Kendall named her Mia. She is a cute,adorable small newborn.

It was a nice,sunny spring dayv when you had your first walk in publicity with yours baby with Kendall. The birds outside were chirping. The sun shined trough the big window. You with the help of the guys painted out her room to light pink about a month ago. There was a rockchair beside her crib and the crib was next to the door. There was also a changing table in front of the crib.

You watched her as she slept in her crib peacefully,her hands are squeezed together while she was sleeping. You watched her sleeping when you heard footsteps from the hall also you heard cheering what was coming from Kendall.

Kendall walked in to the nursery and said : I did it! He said excitedly.

You asked questionenly : You did what?

Kendall walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist from back.

Kendall : I tweeted about we going to the Venice Beach! So we can go for a walk with this little baby - he caressed her small cheek.

You turned around so you were face to face with Kendall now. You : Why did you do that? - You still don't get his point.

Kendall said to you if it wouldn't be obvious enough : I faked the tweet so they will searching me there not where we gonna go together. He smiled then he pressed his soft lips to yours.

You : When do you want to leave? You wanted to know so you could dressed her up and you had enough time to get ready with her.

Kendall : I thought we should leave at maybe... 2 pm? He asked with an raised eyebrow what always made you laugh even though you just couldn't get it why his eyebrow made you laugh but whatever.

You : That's sounds like a plan. You kissed him again then rested your forehead on his.

You : If you won't let me go then we can't go out! He pulled your body to his tightly didn't want to let go. Kendall gave you a last small kiss then he rushed out of the nursery. You picked up slowly,carefully the tiny Mia from her crib ,put down onto the bed. Luckily she didn't waked up so you could easily dressed her up without any crying.

Her clothes : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=76013001

After you got ready with her you dressed up too, into a blue jeans,with a light blue flats and a white blouse with a grey scarf.

You picked up Mia into your arms then grabbed the baby bag from the changing table and made your way downstairs.

For your surprise Kendall was not in the house when you get down, you begin to call his name when he burst trough the door with a big smile on his face.

You : I've been searching for you!

Kendall take away from you Mia and he walked outside to put her into the car seat, you grabbed quickly the house keys and the stroller and locked up the house.

You was standing beside the car and watched how carefully Kendall treats Mia. It was good to see that he's became a great dad. After Kendall finished buckled up Mia, you sit beside her in the back, while Kendall got into the driver seat and begin to drive to the park.

It's been 20 minutes since you was sitting in the car with Mia,who's wake up not much after that Kendall begin to drive.

You tried to got her to sleep again,and hardly you succeeded.

Kendall stopped the car and like a gentleman opened your car door for you as you got out with the baby carrier. Kendall instantly went to the car's truck to take out the stroller for you ,once he was done you laid down in it Mia carefully, holding her head from back.

You and Kendall were walking around the park when Kendall saw near by you a Starbuck's , he asked if he can go and get coffee for you and him, of course you said yes you was really tired cause it wa not easy to take care of a small newborn. You sat down on a bench under a big tree while you were waiting for him.

You was looking around in the beautiful park ,you saw a kid running around on the playground happily,and an old couple pair together on a bench in front of you,you rocked back and forth the stroller to make her still sleep while you waited for Kendall,but none of a sudden you heard camera flashes from behind your back,( Kendall told you if you're famous it's can be really annoying and he told you many times to try avoid them and don't answer to their questions no matter what they ask from you )so you quickly grabbed the baby bag and begin to walking faster pushing in front of you the stroller,you tried get away from them but in was useless they just followed you and after a while it was really annoying. Safely you reached to the Starbuck's which was not far away from the spot from where you came from in a rush.

You peeled in the window to see if Kendall is coming or not,but he was standing in the line he still had 3 people in front of him. _That's just great! What are you gonna do now?! You was helpless._ You was interrupted by a tiny crying. It meant that Mia waked up. You bent down to see what's wrong with her, she was crying really fiercely what made you angry.

You : GO AWAY! YOU WAKED HER UP! - your yelling made her cry even more, by this time you was on the edge of crying.

It was disgusting what the paparazzis could do just for one photo,you know this is their subsistence but this wasn't okay when they are bothered the famous persons,not giving the privacity at all.

You looked up from Mia who was in your arms crying. You whispered out to the paparazzis : please just go away... - of course they continued take pictures about you and Mia what you'll see in the news at tomorrow.

You didn't noticed when Kendall came out from the shop with two caffe cups in his hands, you only saw the paparazzis begin to flashing even more but you weren't the target, you didn't knew what they're are shooting ,you turned around and immidiately understood what was the reason of the camera flashes.

Kendall went up to you and asked anxiety : You two are okay? He take a step infront of you so they can't take photos of you anymore.

Your voice was shakely : Y-yes, j-just ple-please let's go! - He saw the fear in your eyes and he couldn't watch trough what they doing with you so he raised up his voice : OKAY! YOU GOT ENOUGH PICTURES OF THEM NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! GOT IT?!

It was surprising how fast they disapearred when Kendall said he will call the cops.

Kendall pulled you into his safety arms, this managed to calm you down,he said nice words to you then he let you go.

You put down Mia into the stroller and Kendall handed to you your caffee : Thanks. But you're famousness will be gone if they bring this into public you know that right? - You asked looking up at his beatutiful green eyes.

Kendall put a kiss on your forehead and said : I don't really care,as long as I have you and this cute babygirl, I had to protect my little angel. He gave you a sweet kiss.

You : I love you!

Kendall : I love you too babe! He put his arm around your waist and like this you three continued what the paparazzis interrupted. Being together in peace,just you , your amazing boyfriend and your beautiful babygirl. Just this mattered. You and your little family.

**THE END**

**If you liked it then leave a review for me ;) **


End file.
